Into the Dreams with Thee
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Harry found himself dreaming something he knows will never be true... but what if this guy dreams the same? LuciusxHarry Slash


**Title:** Into the Dreams with Thee

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Harry found himself dreaming something he knows will never be true... but what if this guy dreams the same? LuciusxHarry Slash

**Rating:** R

**Status:** UNBETAED

"**_letters_**" song from Luis Fonsi. Sorry for my mistakes

* * *

**Into the Dreams with Thee**

Into the darkness of the Gryffindor's boy dormitory, a certain raven young man, tossed and turned, unable to sleep peacefully. His light tanned hand reached out into the air, trying to catch something he saw on his dreams. The raven man tossed once again to fell down to the floor with a soft thumb startling him, awakening him from what he was dreaming.

_**Is insane**_

To be honest, Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had been having these dreams for months now. Usually he would wake up, finding himself tangled on the floor, tears building on his bright innocent green eyes.

His hand reached to rub his forehead, ignoring the hot feeling growing on his eyes. He sniffed burying his face on the soft white covers of his bed, now with him on the floor.

**_It's a night of illusion_**

**_I woke up in love_**

**_Swimming with out my arms_**

**_I found your stare_**

**_I woke up sweating_**

**_And I find nothing_**

**_Drowning in your shadows_**

**_That lightened me_**

**_The one who left_**

**_When I woke up_**

**_From my dream_**

**_From my dream_**

"Harry? You Okay?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Harry nodded his head, still buried on the covers.

"Go to Sleep Ron," he mumbled. Ron was not needed to tell twice, as soon his head touched the pillow he was asleep.

Harry could remember the dream; it was filled with a loving warm atmosphere as he felt the one he love wrapped his arms around him, trailing kissed down his neck. Harry would moaned and reach to touch the soft blond locks only to fins himself farther away from the blond man, and suddenly feeling like falling.

He knows his dreams will never turn out to be true, especially not with Lucius Malfoy in them. Yes, Harry Potter, The Dark Lord's nemesis, had feeling for Lucius Malfoy, one of the loyal Death Eaters. Harry couldn't explain the fact, suddenly waking up one day, after dreaming about the blond man, pushing him inside those two strong pale arms and holding him in a careful loving way, easing at the pain that had been building around him.

Harry was once beaten so badly by his uncle that when Remus came to check on him, he was force to take the raven young man back to Grimmauld Place. Not to mention the fact that Uncle Vernon abuse of him sexually a couple of times making Harry vulnerable to any touch.

Harry always felt like crying, afraid to speak a word about the events of those months on Privet Drive, reminding him of the pain and horrible memories that made him winced and shudder violently.

It was horrible...

If only everything would stop...

_**I close my eyes**_

_**I begin to fly**_

_**And arrived beside you  
I close my eyes**_

_**I begin to dream**_

_**And I finally am happy**_

* * *

He tossed violently into his king size bed, a growl coming from his throat at the sudden lost of sleep. He shook the cover off him angrily and walked to his study, despise he was only wearing a pair of silky boxers and tank top white shirt.

He did not bother to look behind at his wife and slammed the door shut. Inside his study, he slumped into his chair, opening the drawlers to find a bottle of scotch. He didn't took the liberty of conjuring a glass, he hastily uncork it and drank directly from the bottle.

Lucius Malfoy stared blankly around his study, gulping the scotch down making his throat burden. It has been a month Lucius couldn't sleep well after very unpleasant dreams he had been having, not that he never had disturbing dreams but none of them involve Potter in such a way.

**_Love tell me this is true_**

**_I don't want to wake up_**

**_Sleeping I have you_**

**_And you love me in my dreams_**

Lucius didn't worry about Narcissa at all. The woman wasn't capable of love, she was woman capable of asking for money and nothing more but Harry, on his dreams, would lean him down on the bed softly, trailing kissed down his neck, exposing his skin, devouring every inch of his skin in a loving passionate way.

Moaning slightly, Lucius would reach out to grab Harry's raven locks to wake out, holding the covers hard, aroused and moaning slightly. All this was confusing for him; he was freed from Azkaban after Narcissa brain washed the Ministry about balancing the financial aid the Ministry really needed. For Lucius, Narcissa did it because having her husband on Azkaban can damage her reputation.

Lucius snorted, taking another gulp from the scotch. It was a normal routine to wake up and drunk himself to sleep, and wake up with a hung-over dragging him to the bathroom. Lucius didn't care at all for his reputation, yeah sure, he still has the power on certain parts but he really didn't mind being who ever he is. Been in Azkaban for months can change somebody completely.

**_I ask myself_**

**_If I'll ever feel_**

**_Your light in my darkness_**

**_Swimming with out my arms_**

**_I found your stare_**

**_I woke up sweating_**

**_And I find nothing_**

**_Drowning in your shadows_**

**_That lightened me_**

**_The one who left, who left_**

The bottle of scotch slipped from his grasp and crashed down into the floor, spreading the liquid around. Lucius groaned and stood up. A sudden wave of nauseas hit him and he tried to hold into something. The room around him began to spin and lost his balance.

Slowly, the floor came near and he fell down hard, darkness surrounding him.

* * *

"_Are you okay?" He looked up at the voice and found two silver eyes staring at him._

"_I'm always okay when you're here," he whispered softy. The blond man sat down beside him and pushed him to a hug._

"_I wish I can do this,' he whispered kissing the mop of raven hair._

"_Do you love me?" Harry asked._

"_I do," he whispered softly, pressing his lips against the raven young man. Harry melt into that kiss, letting himself been push down to the floor, with the blond man on top. The other man, kissed his neck softly as he unfasten the raven's robe, exposing the light tanned skin._

_He moaned, feeling the blond taking one of his nipples inside his mouth teasing, nibbling and sucking lightly. His breath became ragged at the blond man slipped his other hand inside his trouser, taking hold of his throbbing hard cock._

"_I love you," he whispered huskily, sliding lower and taking the raven man completely. Harry jerked and bucked his hips, feeling the warm hot tongue running up and down his cock, teasing the tender skin. His hand reached out his blond hair, thrusting his finger into the silky white blond locks. _

"_This is delicious," Harry panted, "Merlin, this is so exiting." _

_He sucked the tip before letting go of it. He crawled back, finding the raven's lips and kissing him passionately._

_Harry pushed his face away, breathing against his lips..._

"Harry!" Somebody called and with a loud thumb he fell of his bed.

He glared up at the red head. "Ron!" he growled.

The red head ignored his glare and exclaimed. "Potions start on ten minutes and we haven't eaten!"

**_I close my eyes_**

**_I begin to fly_**

**_And arrived beside you  
I close my eyes_**

**_I begin to dream_**

**_And I finally am happy_**

* * *

He opened his eyes feeling the throbbing of his cock, uncomfortable. Looking around, he noticed he was on the study, lying on his stomach. He groaned, shaking his head, and feeling the headache kicking in.

He slumped back into the floor and stared blackly at the roof. He was about to... He shook his head; he was giving Potter a blow job. It felt so real.

The door busted open and Narcissa came in her usual arrogance. She stared down at him, twitching her lips.

"What?" he drawled.

"I need money," she said dryly. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Get out of my sight."

"Not until I have my money,"

"Bugger off! You're ruining my life with Potter." His eyes widened realizing what he said.

"You're sleeping with him! How could you!" Narcissa shrieked. Lucius sat up and sneered at her.

"Since when do you care Narcissa? All you care about is my money." She glared at him, turning redder each second.

"You- How dare you-" Lucius stood up and in seconds, he was holding Narcissa hard from her forearm.

"I said get out of my sight!"

"You fucking-"

"You're fucking annoying!" he yelled back dragging her away from his study.

"You'll not-"

"I WILL ASK FOR DIVORCE AND THAT'S FINAL! I HAD ENOUGH!" He yelled on top of his lungs. Narcissa suddenly looked terrified and cling to Lucius's tank top.

"No, Lucius no, please-"

"I MADE MY WORD!"

"Lucius please!"

"Pack! And don't you even dare to take anything from the manor."

"Lucius!"

"GET OUT OF THIS MANOR!" he yelled pushing her away and slamming the door shut on her face.

Narcissa, slam her fist against the door, screaming at the process. "You can't do this to me!"

"I bloody can!"

"You and that Potter! He will pay!" Lucius opened the door violently and slammed Narcissa against the wall.

"If you touch him I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Narcissa asked angrily. Lucius let go of her, breathing heavily at he process. A smirk broke into her lips.

"The Dark Lord will be please to hear this," she said coldly.

Lucius slapped her across the face and snarled down at her. "Empty your guts out at Voldemort; I don't give a fucking shit about it."

Narcissa clung her redden cheek. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Lucius bellowed.

Narcissa, angrily, ran down the hall leaving Lucius all by himself. Lucius leaned over the wall for support and slid off until he touched the floor.

"Bloody hell, did I just...?"

**_Love tell me this is true_**

**_I don't want to wake up_**

**_Sleeping I have you_**

**_And you love me in my dreams_**

* * *

Harry stared in awe at the first lines of the Daily Prophet:

LUCIUS MALFOY AND NARCISSA BLACK **DIVORCED**

His gaze drifted at the Slytherin table at Draco, how stared transfixed at the newspaper but Harry couldn't help the grin, spreading on his lips.

Lucius was divorced.

Lucius was free.

**_I only hug your absence_**

**_I only hear your silence_**

**_And breathe loneliness_**

* * *

Lucius strolled briskly into Dumbledore's office as the old man, raised his silver eyebrows at him.

"What brings you here, Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius laid his cane on the old's desk and sat down into one of the chairs, licking his lips at the process.

He removed his gloves and looked at the old man uneasy. "Is there something bothering you?" Dumbledore asked. "Do you want something to drink?"

Lucius shook his head. " I want to switch sides."

Dumbledore blinked his eyes staring blankly at Lucius. "Why is that?"

Lucius felt himself blushing despise his pride. "I accidentally told Narcissa I was sleeping with Potter," Dumbledore's jaw dropped, "WHICH is not true and well, she ran off to tell Voldemort the news."

Dumbledore looked at him through his half moon glasses, his eyes twinkling. "I'm glad to hear that Lucius, I was waiting for you to join us."

Tell me, where are you?

"Did you call Headmaster?" Harry asked, stepping inside the round office.

Dumbledore smiled at the raven's confused face and gestured Harry to sit down. "I want to let you know, we have a new member in the Order, Harry," he said sipping his tea.

"Who?"

His eyes twinkled. "Lucius Malfoy."

**_I close my eyes_**

**_I begin to fly_**

**_And arrived beside you  
I close my eyes_**

**_I begin to dream_**

**_And I finally am happy_**

* * *

Harry stumbled, holding the walls of the corridor for support. Lucius Malfoy joined their side? This was too much. He was definitely dreaming, there's not way Lucius would turn good. It was not natural...

"What's wrong Potter? Did your filthy bodyguards abandon you?" Draco Malfoy asked, who happed to walk down the corridor. Harry glared at the blond; he was about to open his mouth when a voice spoke from behind.

"There, Draco I suggest you treat your allies with respect." Draco stared at his Father horrified.

"What are you?"

"What you just heard," Lucius said, cutting him off. "I joined the Order, after your fight with your mother."

"But-"

"Go, you have classes to attend," Lucius ordered as Draco hastily quickened his pace, not daring to disobey his father.

Lucius looked down at Harry and offered his hand. Tentatively, Harry grabbed it and Lucius hauled him to his feet. Harry stared intently into those silver eyes he found on his dreams.

"So it's true?" he asked, timidly at the blond man, closing the space between them.

"I did join," he said huskily. Harry felt his back touching the wall, as Lucius pressed himself against him. Harry closed his eyes feeling the man close to him.

Lucius brushed his lips against the raven man. Hastily, Harry parted his lips, eager to feel, to touch, to taste those lips. Lucius slipped his hand into Harry's neck titling him to deepen the kiss.

Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius's neck, letting the man devour his mouth. With his leg, Lucius parted the young man's leg apart, rubbing his erection with his thigh. Harry moaned bucking his hips into the friction sending Lucius over the edge.

He broke the kiss and breathed into Harry's lips. "Do you have a better place?"

"I do."

* * *

He let the taller man push him down to the bed, and slowly unfasten his robes. He wrapped his legs around the older wizard's waist creating a friction between both erections. Lucius moaned slightly, tailing kissed down Harry's neck. Harry squirmed under Lucius tender kissed and touches as he completely removed his shirt and teased his nipples. 

"Lucius," Harry panted. Lucius made his way down, unzipping the young man's trouser exposing the throbbing cock. He sucked the tip, running his tongue around it, bringing the young man to the edge.

With his other hand he thrust one finger inside, making the man buck his hips and moan loudly. "Merlin, Lucius!"

Soon another finger joined the other until he let go of the throbbing extremely hard cock and added the third finger. "Faster," Harry pant, trying to fuck himself into those long pale finger.

But Lucius thought well, with a quick spell he was naked, entering the other man. Harry screamed, feeling the sudden change. Lucius entered him slowly as he kissed the other man's neck.

"Do you what this?" Harry dug his nails on Lucius shoulder moving slightly.

"Yes, I do, I do!" he whispered, panting slightly. " Faster!"

Lucius began to pick up speed until both men were moaning loudly, sweating crawling into each other. After minute of exiting the young man to edge after hitting his prostate a couple of time, both men came, calling each other's name.

Lucius collapse on top of Harry, and withdrew. Lightly, he kissed Harry's shoulder. Harry slipped his arms around the tall blond man.

"I always wanted this." Lucius grinned, his eyes half close.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked quietly.

"I do," he mumbled, falling asleep into the raven man's shoulder, the cinnamon warm filling his dreams...

* * *

The End 

Notes: yay! Bloody song had been bothering me XD Now I have to finish chapter three from Bittersweet! XD Review!

Yeah this was old, imagine it was when I was writing chapter 3 of bittersweet but I never dared to post this fic until now hope you like it. Sorry for the errors.

* * *


End file.
